Life and Drowning
by coralie14
Summary: Certain events at the pool turn deadly for the big three cousins. Will the gods turn up? New chapter added as requested. Revenge is planned. Revenged is pulled. Story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I got this idea and wanted to see if I could write it.**

* * *

Sally looked at the two black hair boys, eating blue, blueberry pancakes for breakfast. She yawned as both boys looked up at her. Her son, Percy smiled at her. His younger cousin Nico, mean while looked apologetic at her. He had arrived at 2am by shadow-travel. Sally usually didn't care when he visit (although he had a habit of stepping out of the shadows and scaring her), except last night he had crashed into a chair waking the whole household. She was tired for this reason. Nico had turned up after another fight with his Father, Hades and Step-mother, Persephone.

"What are you two going to do today?" Sally asked ruffling Nico's hair. She laughed at the annoyed look she received from the young boy.

"We're meeting Thalia and going to the public pool," said Percy looking excited. Nico didn't look as interested and he pulled a face.

Percy left the room to get his stuff together for the day. Sally walked to the closet and pulled out some items and gave them to Nico. They were a towel, sunscreen, board shorts and bathers. She smiled at the young boy.

"Thought you might need these, especially if you spend time with Percy," she said.

"Thanks," said Nico giving her a quick hug, before pulling away looking embarrass and upset.

"You better hurry, Percy should be ready soon. You don't want to keep him waiting."

Nico nodded, hurrying to get ready. Percy was wearing a sea green shirt over kaki shorts. Nico was wearing black shorts and a black button up shirt with gold buttons. His skull ring was on his hand. Percy had his stuff in a bag. Nico had his towel over his shoulder. They left the Jackson-Blofis residence soon after to meet Thalia.

* * *

Thalia met them at the coffee shop a couple of blocks from the public pool. She was dressed in her Death to Barbie t-shirt and a black skirt. On her head was a silver tiara. She was drinking a chocolate milk shake.

"Hey cousins, how are you? She said pulling Nico into a friendly headlock. Nico squirmed in her arms until she let him go, he then proceeded to glare at Thalia. Thalia just laughed to him.

"Hi Thals, we are good. Let's go" answered Percy after giving her a quick hug. They quickly walked to the public pool. They found a spot on the lawn that surrounded the pool. They spread their towels out and dumped their stuff. The three cousins headed to the pool for a swim. Thalia and Nico weren't strong swimmers (when your children of Zeus and Hades you usually stay away from water), so they stayed in the shallows.

Later Thalia was laying on her towel sunbaking. The sunshine was beating down; Apollo was doing a great job today. Thalia was reading (a book in Ancient Greek that she had borrowed from Annabeth). Percy had gone to ring Annabeth to see if she would come and join them (She needed a break from designing Olympia). He also decided to get something for them to eat. Nico had wandered closer to the pool and was watching a group playing.

Suddenly Nico was pushed into the pool. He was held under the water. Nico thrashed as he tried to get away from what held him under. He had no idea who was holding him under or why. He wondered if anyone up top had noticed what was occurring deep underwater. He couldn't breathe, his chest was burning. His lungs were screaming for air. Only moments before he had watched the last bubbles of air escape from his mouth and slowly rise to the surface. Nico needed to breathe, he trashed and pushed upwards but the hands holding him under wasn't letting up, pushing him further down into the salty water.

By now Nico wondered if the public swimming pool was part of his uncle Poseidon's domain, they all knew that the big three gods didn't like their brother's demi-god children entering their domain. His ADHD brain was wandering he had to remember that he was drowning!

Nico couldn't break away from the arms holding him under. He had to breathe. Although he tried to fight the urge he couldn't stop the natural yearning. He HAD to breathe. He took a breath; water rushed into his mouth, the salt water burned his lungs. He slowly started to loose consciousness. Nico usually wasn't frightened of shadows and darkness but now he was terrified as he slipped down to the dark bottom of the pool.

The last thing Nico remembered was drifting into the depth of darkness. He thought he could see the outline of Thanatos in the darkness, but that couldn't be right. He wasn't dying, was he?.

* * *

Percy arrived back to where Thalia was sitting. Annabeth had declined to come. He came back carrying three hot dogs. He handed a hot dog to Thalia and looked around for Nico. He couldn't see him and was annoyed, he was gone for a minute, and when he came back Nico was missing.

"Nico," he called out drawing looks from the others at the pool. Thalia looked up from the eating. Nico's clothing and skull ring was still where they had dumped their towels (so they knew he hadn't left, he wouldn't leave without that ring). Where was he? Percy scanned the crowd before noticing a group of teenagers in the deep end. Nothing was unusual about the group, except they seemed to be pushing something down towards the bottom of the pool. Some how Percy knew that it was Nico, he didn't know why he just did. He ran towards the deep end screaming out Nico's name before diving in. Thalia also raced to the side of the pool.

Percy used the water to propel himself towards the teens. How dare they attack a twelve year old, they were all older then him. He grabbed the closest one and pushed him under, before concentrating on reaching Nico. Unfortunately the group turned on him; however they were no match against a son of Poseidon. Percy caused a huge wave to distract them (it slammed the gang into the opposite wall). It was long enough for Percy to bring Nico to the surface and close to the edge of the pool. Thalia was within reach to help him pull an unconscious Nico out of the pool. Water poured off Nico while Percy got out of the pool dry. Nico wasn't breathing. Both Thalia and Percy thought he looked so small and little. Percy immediately began mouth to mouth.

"He has water in his lungs," said Percy "I'm gonna try to draw the water out, hopefully it works." He concentrated on the salt water he knew was in Nico's lungs and visualised it coming out of his mouth. Meanwhile Thalia checked his pulse. There was no pulse.

Thalia began CPR. She compressed Nico's chest and heart as taught in the first aid course the Apollo campers had run. Both Percy and Thalia were quietly praying to Apollo, Hades, and their Fathers; to all the gods that Nico would start breathing. Thalia was just repeating 'help us, insert gods' name' in her head over and over.

"Percy it's not working" Thalia said with tears running down her cheeks.

"He can't die."

They knew they were loosing him. They needed to jump start his heart with a defibrillator, which they didn't have. Thalia knew that an electrical pulse to the heart could get it to start.

"Percy move away from Nico," said a hysterical Thalia

"WHAT?"

"Just do it" She shouted.

Percy was shocked was Thalia giving up. He moved slightly towards her, as he did so he was no longer touching Nico. Thalia had an idea, She JUST HOPED IT WORKED. She placed her hand on Nico's chest- just above his heart and sent an electrical shock into his body. Nico body jerked forward. Percy was startled but realised what Thalia had done and checked his pulse. He shook his head. Percy had tears in his eyes. Nico was NOT going to die. Thalia looked towards Percy her eyes seemed to ask should she try again. Percy nodded he couldn't see why not. Nico's body jerked forward again when Thalia shocked him. Percy checked his pulse again and a huge smile lit up his face. Nico had a pulse, his heart was beating again. Percy continued mouth to mouth but they soon noticed that Nico was slowly breathing. He was alive.

The paramedics arrived then. Some bystander or maybe the lifeguard (who was still trying to work out how the huge wave had occurred) had called them. Percy and Thalia stepped back as they quickly hooked Nico up to Oxygen and made sure his heart was beating with monitors. Apparently the mist had hidden the shocks Thalia had delivered to his heart. They both were thankful to the mist. The mortals also didn't realise that Percy had exited the water dry. The paramedics loaded Nico onto a stretcher and they all headed to hospital.

* * *

**Last minute comment: Well there you have it. I killed Nico. Okay just for a little bit. I think I may write about the fall out of what happened. But only if you want it. So please review. **

**Coralie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own PJ&O. This is the second part of hopefully 3 parts.**

The last thing Nico remembered was drifting into the depth of darkness. He thought he could see the outline of Thanatos in the darkness, but that couldn't be right. He wasn't dying, was he? Suddenly he was felt himself being pulled upwards away from the darkness.

He could hear strange noises and mumbled voices above him, unfortunately nothing sounded familiar. Nico tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were so heavy. He found the light was too bright as it was hurting his eyes. Was Apollo standing next to him? His body was aching, especially his chest area. It also hurt to breathe. Nico panicked when he realised something was over his mouth, and he wondered if he could breathe. He reached up and tried to remove the thing over his mouth.

"Nico don't take that off, it's an oxygen mask to help you breathe," said an unfamiliar voice touching his hand and pulling it away from the mask. Nico was confused, what was happening? He tried to talk but his throat was dry and sore. He was cold, wet and everything hurt. Nico tried to move, to get up but unfamiliar hands kept pushing him down. The unfamiliar voice kept talking to him. Where was Percy? He wanted Percy.

"Percy?" Nico tried to scream but it came out as a whisper.

"I'm here Nico" said the familiar voice of Percy "Thals is also here. We're on our way to the hospital." Nico in his confused state wondered if he was dying because isn't that where people go to die? He started to panic. His eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. He kept trying to get up and take off the mask.

Percy and Thalia looked at each other. Although the paramedic had told them not to move from their seats Percy moved into Nico's line of sight just as he called him again.

"Nico" Percy said calmly and reached towards him. He ignored the look the paramedic was shooting him. Hey he had seen worse from Nico. Nico grabbed Percy's hand. Thalia and Percy couldn't understand why he was so terrified. He was safe- he wasn't in the Underworld with his father forever. They arrived at the emergency room and the paramedics rushed Nico into a med bay. Percy had to rush beside the stretcher because Nico wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Twelve year old child, suspected drowning. When we arrived was unconscious but breathing with irregular heartbeat. Apparently his cousins performed CPR before we arrived," said the paramedic to the nurse and doctor who would be attending to Nico. Percy tried to stay out of the way but it was difficult as he wouldn't let go of his hand. The nurse was very understanding; you could see how scared Nico was. He had tears pouring down his face and his eyes were as round as saucers. The seriousness of what had happen was slowly sinking in. He had seen Thanatos, so where was his dad, or didn't he care.

The nurse put plastic dots at intervals on Nico's bared chest. Once the dots were on they hooked cables to the dots and a monitor beeped into action checking his heartbeat. He still had an oxygen mask on. The doctor called for blood tests, chest X-ray and told the nurse to try to raise his temperature as shivers racked Nico's body. Thalia slowly approached the bed.

"I called your Mum Percy. She and Paul are on there way," said Thalia. To Nico she said,

"Aunt Sally is coming."

Percy was relieved that he hadn't had to make that call. Thalia had found it hard to tell Sally. Thankfully Sally answered the phone quickly. She stuttered what was wrong and where they were. Thalia had heard her yelling for Paul and she was told that they were on their way. While she made the call she kept an eye out for Apollo and Hades but didn't see them. She thought they might turn up since Nico had almost died and was in hospital.

The nurse wrapped warm blankets around the sobbing child. He looked so small and terrified.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Try and calm him down. It will help him breathe easier," said the nurse to Thalia and Percy, as she left the room.

"NICO, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Thalia asked wiping the tears that were running down his cheeks.

"I dddon't (sob) wannnnt (sob) to die," he sobbed through the oxygen mask. He had seen Thanatos and he hadn't taken him. Did that mean he would come for him soon; he was after all in hospital.

"You're not going to die," Percy exclaimed. They were confused they didn't know about Thanatos.

"But I'm in hospital, you go to hospital to die," came the mumble explanation from Nico. Thalia looked at Percy who was smirking.

"That was fifty years ago- medicine has developed since then."

Thalia had forgotten that Nico was born before World War Two and back then you went to hospital if you were injured or to die. Nico was pleased to know he wasn't dying but he was still sure that he had spied Thanatos before. Maybe his father would soon be here to explain what was happening.

The nurse came back into the room. She noted that Nico seemed a bit quieter. She brought the trolley with the blood taking devices on it closer to the bed. She checked the heart monitor; to the three cousins it just looked weird wiggly lines. The nurse took Nico's blood pressure and checked his temperature. She then proceeded to take his blood. (No it wasn't gold like the gods, it was red). Nico didn't enjoy the blood test as it hurt, but not as much as being attacked by monsters.

"Someone will be here to take you for an x-ray soon. When your parent's get here we'll direct them to here," the nurse said she left the room. An orderly arrived very quickly to take Nico for the x-ray. Percy and Thalia went with him, mainly because Nico now had a hold of both of them. Once they got to the x-ray room it took a while to convince him that he could let go and they would wait outside the door.

"I wonder when the Gods will get here?" said Percy quietly to Thalia in case they were overheard. Both had expected that Hades and Apollo would have turned up already. Thalia wondered if Apollo had been sidetracked by a nurse.

"I know it seems strange. I mean this is a big incident and nothing, no earthquakes, storms or cave collapses."

"I'm starting to wonder if they know" answered Percy.

"How can they not know? We were praying to all of them, they have to know," shouted Thalia.

* * *

**P.S.A: thankyou for reviewing.**

******Daughter of Magic: here is the next section I'm surprise at how fast I updated.**

**Hope you like this part. Next part coming soon. Will the Gods turn up? What will Percy and Thalia do? **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. Here is part 3.**

Hades' mood was foul and he had been all day. His punishment's while judging the dead had reflexed his mood. He was just angry and confused with what happened yesterday. He was frustrated with the queues in the Underworld. He had then fought with Charon about a payrise (would he ever give up). He stormed into his throne room in the Underworld and sat angrily on his bone throne. He was replaying the argument with Nico and Persephone in his head. It was spring, Persephone never turned up at spring. He had often dreamt his wife would stay with him at spring time but he had given up on that dream after 4 thousands years. It wasn't his fault she had turned up when Nico was visiting. She and Nico had gotten into an argument; he still wasn't sure what about. He had tried to intervene but it was too late both had left. Nico had shadow-travelled out of the Underworld. He guess Nico was at camp.

Thanatos entered the throne room; he could see that Hades was in a bad mood.

"What do you want?" Hades grunted he didn't need another argument.

Thanatos had come to mention about Nico but decided against it. Hades was already angry and he didn't want to be the one to get the full force of his anger.

"It doesn't matter, everything is fine,"

Nico was fine; he wasn't dying and had been on his list momentarily. No he wouldn't inform Lord Hades about his son.

After his x-ray Nico had grabbed Percy's hand as soon as he had seen him; Thalia had managed to elude his attempts to get her hand. They returned to the room to find Sally and Paul was waiting for them. Sally looked at the three of them, noting the fear in Nico's eyes, the worry in Percy's and the mixture of emotions in Thalia's. She gently pulled Nico into a hug, tears of relief in her eyes. The doctor arrived then to talk to Sally and Paul.

"He seems fine; no sign of water in the lungs, His heart rate was irregular but is regular now. He has no signs of injury except for bruising to his chest. He should be fine to go home in a couple of hours," said the doctor.

"Thanks, any other instructions when we get home?" asked Sally who was stroking Nico's brow.

"Just keep him quiet for a couple of days. If he has any breathing troubles bring he back for review," was the answer. The doctor left after taking the oxygen mask off Nico to see if he could cope without it.

"Where's dad?" came the quiet question from Nico.

"I don't know? He must be busy," said Sally looking at the other two demi-gods who shrugged their shoulders. Nico was quiet and closed his eyes. The pain had alleviated and he wasn't as cold. He was still tired. He wanted to sleep but was afraid to. He opened his eyes and looked into the blue eyes of Sally.

"Are you tired Nico, do you want to go to sleep?" she asked. Nico nodded and closed his eyes.

Sally looked at her son and his cousin. The façade that everything was okay dropped from their faces. She pulled them both into a hug.

"I was so scared we were going to loose him," said Percy quietly so Nico couldn't hear him. Unfortunately Nico did hear.

"Tell me what happened," asked Sally.

"We were having fun. I went to get food,"

"And ring Annabeth," said Thalia interrupting Percy, he gave her a dirty look.

"Anyway I came back with the food, gave it to Thalia who was reading and turned around to find Nico. I couldn't see him at first. A group of teenagers, four of them, were holding him under the water," said Percy.

"I heard Percy call out Nico's name. Saw him dive into the water and dunk one of the guys. He caused a huge wave that slammed them all into the opposite side of the pool."

"Perseus!"

"They were drowning Nico," exclaimed Percy as if that meant his actions were acceptable.

"Percy brought Nico to the side of the pool unconscious and I helped him get him out of the pool. By the way he seemed rather light and small," pondered Thalia shaking her head. Nico who was eavesdropping on the conversation was not happy to hear Thalia's comment.

"I knew he had water in his lungs so I started mouth to mouth and tried to get the water out of his lungs."

"How did you know he had water in his lungs?" asked Paul who was listening to the conversation. Percy gave him a look that said, are you kidding?

"I started CPR. He just wouldn't breathe. Oh my Gods I shocked his heart.. twice. Why did you let me do that?" Thalia looked at Percy panic-stricken about what she had done. Sally pulled her towards her. So that was why his chest was so sore thought Nico, Thalia had shocked him.

"Thalia it's okay. He is alive. To be honest it sounds like you two did the right thing," said Sally calmly.

"So have the gods popped by?" asked Paul.

"No. I think Apollo must have been distracted by a nurse," said Percy who noticed Nico was wide awake and not looking happy.

"Dad hasn't come because he just doesn't care," said Nico quietly.

"That's not true. He probably doesn't know," said Paul.

"He's the God of the Underworld, how the hell can he not know? I saw Thanatos," shouted Nico. Thalia and Percy flinched at the fact that Nico had seen the god of death and the anger in his voice. The doctor came into the room. They were all worried he had overheard the previous converse, except Nico who really didn't care. He just wanted to leave the hospital and wasn't very cooperative, when the doctor checked his condition. Sally could tell he wanted to go.

"So can I take him home now?" she asked the doctor. He answered yes and Paul and Thalia went with him to sign the paper work (Thalia went to use the mist if needed). Sally assisted Nico to get dressed. He was still in his slightly wet bathers and board shorts. She assisted him into a shirt being careful of his chest which was bruised and sore. She planned to give him some ambrosia when they got him home. When he was dressed Percy brought the wheelchair the nurse had brought in closer to the bed.

"I can walk, I don't need that."

"Sorry Nico, hospital policy, you need to be wheel chaired out," said Sally. Nico sat on the bed arms crossed. He didn't want to use it but a look from Sally told him he would loose the fight. He sighed and got into the chair which Percy pushed down the corridor. To be honest they almost crashed 3 times as Percy raced Nico to the exit.

Once they got back to the Jackson-Blofis' apartment Nico found himself being spoilt. Sally was feeding him, he just mentioned chocolate chip cookies and ice cream and she produced them (she had made the cookies that morning). Thalia let him get the best seat to watch the movie, and let him choose which movie they watched (Thalia usually took charge). Percy gave up his bed to him mainly because he had fallen asleep during the movie. Paul carried him to bed.

"Do you want to help me?" Percy asked Thalia.

"Do what?"

"Find out what happened to Hades."

"Yes, how are we going to do that?" she asked.

"Why don't you IM Hades and invite him for a visit," said Sally who had listened to the conversation. Percy and Thalia looked at Sally in shock and fear.

You want to invite Lord Hades to visit….?"

"Well Nico needs to be reassured that his father still cares about him. He saw the god of death he needs to know he isn't dying. I don't think a visit to the underworld is smart at present," answered Sally, looking at the two demigods in front of her.

"Okay… I don't know if he will come but we will invite him," said Percy as he and Thalia got up to use the kitchen sink to make a rainbow. Thalia produced a drachma to use. Once they had the rainbow they prayed to Iris and threw in the drachma. An image of Lord Hades came into view. He was sitting on his bone throne in the Underworld. They could tell he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Lord Hades."

Hades looked up to find his demi-god niece and nephew in an iris message. He wondered what they wanted. He had heard them praying before and had chosen to ignore it.

Thalia looked at Percy. How were they going to tell Hades that his son had almost died? Sally sighed and came into view.

"Lord Hades, I'm Sally Blofis, Percy's mother. Your son Nico almost drowned today," she saw the panic and confusion in his eyes. "He is okay- would you like to come for a visit?" asked Sally. Hades nodded and disconnected the iris message. Sally turned to the other two.

"You two get to tell him what actually happened."

Hades was confused his son had almost drowned and he knew nothing about it. Was that why his niece and nephew had been praying to him? Was that why he got that surprise visit from Thanatos? He quickly left the underworld and shadow-travelled to the Jackson-Blofis' apartment. He knocked on the door and Percy's mother opened the door.

"Welcome Lord Hades, please come in" she said inviting him into the house. It had been a while since someone had willingly invited him into their home. To be honest Maria Di Angelo was the last one to do that. He followed her into the lounge room. Percy and Thalia were sitting on the couch they both had slight looks of fear on their face. Sally meanwhile had no fear as she offered Hades a seat. He chose the one in the corner.

"Nico's asleep at the moment," Sally explained for why his son was missing.

"What happened?"

"We went to the local pool this morning. We are not sure what happen but somehow a group of older teenagers was holding Nico under water," Percy said.

"What?"

"Percy sent them crashing into the pool wall with a wave," said Thalia. Hades looked pleased about that.

"We pulled Nico unconscious from the pool. He wasn't breathing and had water in his lungs. I got the water out of his lungs and did mouth to mouth," explained Percy.

"His heart wasn't beating, he had no pulse. I began CPR, but we weren't getting results. His heart wouldn't start," said Thalia.

"Thalia sent electrical shocks into his body to get his heart to start," said Sally. Hades was shaken. His brothers' children had saved his son. Thalia and Percy were surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Why did you let me go to sleep?" said Nico angrily storming into the room. He was halfway into the room before he noticed the visitor sitting in the chair in the corner.

"Dad…" Nico said as he realise who it was. Hades was surprise to see fear in his son's eyes. Hades got up from the seat and walked towards him. They were all shocked when he took a step back away from Hades. Hades was disappointed his son was afraid of him. Sally realised quickly what Nico was thinking.

"Lord Hades came to check on you. When he found out what happen today he wanted to make sure you were fine," said Sally gently touching Nico's shoulder.

Nico looked at his father warily.

"Your not here to collect me?" he asked. Hades frowned he still didn't know why his son thought this?

"If you want to come back to the Underworld you are welcome. Persephone is no longer there."

"So I am supposed to be dead?" said Nico swallowing as a lump that had risen in his throat.

"What? No," shouted Hades.

"But I saw Thanatos, wasn't he coming to get me?" asked Nico totally confused. Hades pulled his son into a hug.

"No he wasn't. I don't know why you saw him but trust me. It is not time." He said quietly and calmly.

Nico had tears in his eyes they were tears of relief; he wasn't supposed to be dead and his father had invited him back to the underworld. Hades was relieved that his relationship with his son could develop. He didn't like to admit that he was glad that his son was fitting in. His children had never really gotten on with Zeus and Poseidon's children and he was happy that Nico was accepted.

"So what do we do now?" asked Thalia.

"We can annoy some gods… I'm thinking Apollo," replied Percy.

Hades, Nico and Thalia thought that was a great idea.

* * *

**Confession: I wasn't sure how to finish this story. Hope it is okay.**

**PS. I like reviews more than jellybeans. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Still don't own.**

**This continuation of Life and Drowning is for everyone who reviewed, story alerted and favoured. You wanted more so here it is.**

Thalia, Percy and Hades decided to go to Olympus. Nico was to be left with Sally, but was a bit clingy. He refused to let Hades leave. Hades remained with Nico with the plan of shadow-travelling to Olympus when Nico would let him. Sally was thinking that wouldn't happen until he fell asleep. Thalia and Percy were counting on Paul to drop them at the Empire State building.

"So what's your reason to go to Olympus?" asked Thalia.

"Annabeth, what is yours?" asked Percy.

"Lady Artemis, I was going to meet her there … oh and to see Dad."

They said hello to the security guard who handed them the key. (He knew who the Hero of Olympus and the Lieutenant of Artemis' Hunters were.)

The elevator was playing some bad pop song. That was when Percy and Thalia started to realise that Apollo didn't know. They exited the elevator and made their way to the throne room. Percy and Thalia both agreed the new buildings and construction that was occurring around Olympus looked good.

"Son what are you doing here?" asked Lord Poseidon as they walked into the throne room. Zeus, Apollo, Athena, Artemis and Hestia were all present talking to Annabeth who was looking a bit frazzled. All the planning was starting to stress her out.

"I came to see Annabeth," said Percy throwing a smile to his girlfriend. The grunt from Lady Athena was heard but ignored.

"Percy I told you I was too busy," said Annabeth looking annoyed.

"That was this morning."

"Young man we are very busy," said Athena.

"Yeah we know, people don't answer prayers," mumbled Thalia, unfortunately she was heard.

"Young Lady how dare you. Don't be disrespectful," said Lady Artemis. Zeus didn't look very pleased with his daughter.

"Daughter I am the King of gods, I can't answer all prayers," said Zeus. Thalia had a scowl on her face. She was reminded of this fact every time she saw her dad.

"Yeah well no-one seemed to be able to today. Fourteen gods all too busy- wow," said Percy glaring at his father and Apollo with great intensity.

"Perseus Jackson," said Poseidon shocked at the gall of the two demi-gods.

"So what have you been doing today that was so important?" asked Percy, "Annoying Annabeth with stupid minor details about her plans for your temple, fighting with Lady Athena and Lord Zeus."Poseidon looked angrily at his son who continued talking.

"What have you done Apollo? Wrote poetry, annoyed Artemis with who is older, hit on mortals," continued Percy.

"What wrong with that, she's nice …. I mean, I haven't left Olympia all day," said Apollo changing his story when his father and sisters had glared at him. Annabeth was looking worried; she didn't want her boyfriend dead. Poseidon was trying to keep calm; he was counting to ten in his mind. It didn't help that Athena joined in at three, except it was until she turned him to ash.

"Percy, are you trying to get yourself killed?" asked Thalia looking worried, she had almost lost one cousin today.

"No. Let's leave," Percy said dragging Thalia out of the throne room before they both ran to the elevator.

* * *

Hades shadow travelled to Olympia and into a raging storm. Athena was screaming at Poseidon as was Zeus.

"How disrespectful is your son," screamed Athena and Zeus.

"Thalia was just as rude," shouted Poseidon.

"What did I miss?" Hades asked Hestia who was watching from the heath.

"Thalia and Percy came for a visit and got angry that no one answered their prayers," she said looking into the eyes of Hades. "How is Nico?"

"He's fine, terrified but okay… you know?" said Hades.

"It's not everyday someone prays to me," she answered. Hestia had calmed Nico for his chest x-ray when Thalia and Percy were not allowed in. (As a goddess she could control the mist so no-one knew she was there).

Meanwhile Zeus and Artemis were yelling at Apollo for fraternising with the mortals. Athena and Poseidon were fighting about Percy and Annabeth dating. Annabeth was rolling her eyes and moving towards the heath with a large stack of papers.

"Athena's daughter looks stressed and tired," noticed Hades.

"Yeah, I did push for her to attend the pool outing was Percy but was over-ruled."

We should probably stop that," said Hades pointing to the fighting groups. Hestia nodded.

"Annabeth," yelled Hades. This caught the fighting gods and goddesses attention as no one had notice him arrive.

"Yes Lord Hades," said Annabeth a little shocked that Hades knew her name.

"How is my temple plans going?"

"Fine I have them here," said Annabeth in a fluster before dropping all her sketches on the floor. Annabeth bent over to pick them up to find Hades helping her.

"Athena your daughter looks stressed," said Hades looking at Athena. Athena was taken aback; Lord Hades had noticed something that she had missed.

"I know," said Hades "I think a day out away from Olympus is in order. What do you say Hestia?"

"Sounds good, I would like to go to the pool," said Hestia helping Hades with his plan.

"Okay in two days time we will have an outing to the pool, I'll send the details later," said Hades and with that he marched out of the throne room. Hestia was grinning.

"Yeah a family outing… I have to tell Hera," said Hestia and she skipped out of the room.

"Well looks like were having a family outing," said Zeus. He noticed the looks he was receiving.

"Do YOU want to tell Hera NO?"

* * *

Hades shadow travelled back to the Blofis' residence. Thalia and Percy had just returned.

"You had to disrespect your dad and the gods," said Thalia.

"Well you were rude too."

"So how are we going to annoy Apollo on our family day?" asked Hades.

"Family day?" asked Percy.

"One way to annoy my family- put us in situations together," said Hades. Thalia and Percy both thought 'how true'.

"So we have two days till our pool party. We need to plan and organise."

* * *

**A/N: I will put up the Prank in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own they belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Here is the final chapter. Thanks everyone who reviewed, liked and alerted.**

* * *

To be honest it took the three demi-gods, one god and a couple of mortals all night to come up with a plan and the next day to organise and put their plan into action. They were going to annoy all the gods, but Apollo especially.

Hades sent the invitations out. All the gods accepted except Dionysus who had to remain at camp half blood (that annoyed him). Hera must have helped with the emphasis on family time. A small group of demi-gods were also informed. Hey the outing was to de-stress Annabeth, why not invite her friends. Hades left soon after the sun rose to get back to his duties in the Underground. Thalia, Percy and Paul were left to organise the revenge on Apollo.

Sally decided that blonde, brunette and red was a good colour. She let Paul and Percy to decide with Thalia as the attitude check. They wanted it believable. They spent that day with a friend of Paul meeting and deciding.

The day of the family day arrived. Sally and Paul arrived early and set up a good advantage point (what you thought they wouldn't watch). Sally and Paul were hidden behind a tree, Sally hoping that Poseidon wouldn't notice her. The plan was in action. The demi-gods arrived and set up so excited and a little nervous that they had been invited by the gods, especially since Lord Hades the God of the Underworld had issued the invite.

The gods turned up in the form of their choice. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and Athena were in the form of parents. Hestia was here usual eight year form, Artemis was 12 and the rest were aged between 18 and 25. Hera saw the demi-gods and marched up to Thalia and Annabeth.

"What are YOU doing here?" she yelled. Hades was nearby and answered for them.

"I invited them, THEY ARE FAMILY."

"But," said Hera.

"No sister, Annabeth needs to relax, she is rebuilding Olympus for us, give her a BREAK," said Hades. Hades gently directed his sister towards Zeus who was sitting in deck chairs they had set up. She started complaining to Zeus even before she sat down. Annabeth was then lead by Hades and Percy to another away from the gods.

"Annabeth, the aim for today is for you to relax," said Hades "Don't worry about Olympus and no DISCUSSING PLANS OR IDEAS with my family. Now everything you may want today will appear in this cooler."

"Thank you Lord Hades," said a surprised Annabeth. The gods were surprised. Athena was annoyed that Hades was doting on Annabeth her daughter wasn't that stressed, was she? Percy and Thalia mentally ticked off in their minds Hera and Athena on their Annoy list.

Apollo was sunning himself, it was a beautiful day. Zeus had let him shine the sun brightly and none of his clouds scattered the sky. Apollo was sitting watching everyone at the pool. He loved warm weather that was when the girls wore their bikinis. He, Hermes and Ares were watching the girls walk past and giving them a score out of ten. Thalia who overheard them was disgusted. Percy was just waiting for Artemis to find out, another three gods were checked off. Hermes and Ares were annoyed they were caught.

Hades was happy. The first part of the plan was going well. Zeus was looking annoyed as Hera kept complaining to him about the demi-gods and other issues. Hades turned to Nico who was sitting quietly on a towel near Annabeth. He looked worried; there was a slight look of fear in his eyes. He was about to approach his son when a loud whistle was sounded. The plan was in action.

* * *

A blonde haired mortal approached Apollo; she was a stunner in a bright pink bikini with a white sundress over the top.

"Apollo, thanks for inviting me to your family day. I was so shocked you invited me," she said.

"Do I know you?" asked Apollo confused.

"Silly, don't be shy, it's not like you," the blonde continued.

"Apollo what have I said about girls?" asked Zeus approaching the pair.

"Oh you must be Apollo's dad. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the blonde holding out her hand to shake Zeus hand. (Apollo by the way is in his eighteen year old form). All the gods and demi-gods are watching the interaction in interest. While this exchange was occurring a brunette turned up.

"Apollo, darling," she said pulling Apollo into an embrace and going in for a kiss. Apollo turned his head and she kissed his cheek. Apollo had many emotions in his eyes, confusion, fear, surprise and worry.

"Hey who are you?" asked the blonde confused looking up and down the body of the brunette. The brunette was wearing a bright yellow bikini which looked amazing with her chocolate colour skin.

"I'm his girlfriend. Who are you?" asked the brunette.

"I'm HIS GIRLFRIEND, you MUST be mistaken," answered the blonde throwing daggers with her eyes.

"Umm," said Apollo intelligently. He had no idea who these girls were. At this moment a red head appeared. She was in a green one piece with black board shorts over the top.

"Apollo," said the red head "Thanks for inviting…. Who are you?" she asked the blonde and the brunette.

"I'm his girlfriend," both shouted.

"You both must be mistaken. I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND," said the red head glaring at the other two.

"Three. Three Apollo, you have some explaining to do?" shouted Zeus.

"Yes you have some explaining to do, my darling," said the brunette.

"I hope you tell these delusional girls that I'm with you?" said the red head.

"I don't know these girls," stammered Apollo. Thalia, Percy, Nico and Hades were silently laughing. This was so good.

"Don't be silly Apollo. We met at collage," said the blonde.

"We met at that coffee shop near the collage," said the brunette "you call me your little hot chocolate."

"See he doesn't remember you, he is with me," said the red head.

"I don't know you," said Apollo.

"How could you forget my, how did you describe it? Oh yes my emerald green eyes," said the red head.

"I don't know you, I have never met any of you before today," said a confused and annoyed Apollo.

"How could you forget the great night we had?" asked the blonde.

"Every night is a great night sweetheart," said Apollo and the blonde slapped him.

"Forget our date tomorrow, better yet forget me altogether," said the blonde and she stormed off.

"One delusional girl down one to go," said the red head glaring at the brunette.

"He is with ME," screamed the brunette.

"NO HE IS WITH ME," yelled the red head grabbing the brunette's long hair and pulling on it. The two girls started to exchange blows. It took a couple of people to break the two apart.

"Forget about our date tonight. I thought we had something special, but clearly we don't," said the brunette. She turned to leave but turned back to ask the question no one wants to hear.

"Who's your friend?" asked the brunette looking at Ares. Ares puffed out his chest.

"He's no one," said Aphrodite jealously, this annoyed her husband why did she flirt with his dumber younger brother. Two more gods annoyed. The brunette marched off. The gods looked at the red head.

"Apollo you invited me here to meet your family. Instead I find out you are dating two other girls. We are over," said the red head. No surprise to the gods. As she left she had a parting shot.

"Honestly if your God's gift to women, than God got it wrong."

* * *

Percy was the first to crack, bursting with laughter. Thalia and Nico joined in almost immediately. Hades also gave a chuckle.

"Told you we needed that red head," said Thalia to Percy.

"They did it perfectly," said Percy. The gods and demi-gods were staring at the laughing group. They didn't notice Sally until she spoke.

"Hades thanks for the entertainment," she said laughing.

"Thanks for organising them and everything else," said Hades giving Sally a hug. Persephone and Demeter looked annoyed that a beautiful lady was hugging their husband/ son-in-law. Poseidon was annoyed that his ex mortal lover was friendly with his older brother.

"I'll get Percy to send you a copy when we have edited it," said Sally holding up a cam recorder. By now all the gods knew that some prank had occurred. Sally left after giving Nico a hug and whispering something in his ear.

"Hades care to explain?" asked Poseidon.

"My niece and nephew were ignored by all of you. We decided to annoy you," explained Hades.

"Which we did," said Percy.

"Hang on, those girls…" said Apollo.

"Were actors paid to pretend to be dating you," said Thalia.

"Why were you praying to all the gods?" asked Annabeth staring at Percy and Thalia.

"Because of me," said Nico quietly moving closer to Percy and his dad.

"You?" asked Hera.

"Do you want to tell?" asked Percy. Nico shook his head

"We were praying because we had pulled Nico unconscious from the pool," said Percy as gasps were heard from the group.

"He wasn't breathing and had no pulse," said Thalia "I got a pulse after shocking his heart twice." The gods and demi-gods looked shocked.

"When we arrived at the hospital the god of medicine wasn't there," said Percy glaring at Apollo.

"We never saw the god of medicine, he never turned up," said Thalia. All the gods and demi-gods turned on him.

"APOLLO," screamed Zeus. Apollo was looking regretful. He gently approached Nico analysing him.

"I'm fine, just a couple of bruises," said Nico pulling up his shirt showing the blue and yellow marks over his chest. The others looked aghast. Apollo placed a hand near Nico and said a quick chant. The bruises vanished.

"Thanks," said Nico.

"I can't believe we are having pool party, days after Nico drowned," said Annabeth.

"Okay maybe not the best idea," said Hades.

"So are we going swimming or not?" asked Connor Stoll.

"Yes… What? I'm not going to drown again, not with a sea god and his son around," said Nico before running towards the pool.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the prank they pulled on Apollo.**

**If you liked please review/ comment.**


End file.
